


the red girls see everything, including the struggle to be more

by myaami



Series: Poetry || Storytelling [2]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Spoilers, poetry through story, red girls POV, story through poetry, takes place at the start of route c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaami/pseuds/myaami
Summary: the red girls see everything, including the struggle to be more. told in verse and in alphabetical order.[A]las 2b,you're [B]reaking down.the code [C]orrupt,in [D]ark you'll drown.





	the red girls see everything, including the struggle to be more

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is intended to be read in a very specific stylized format. For that reason, I'm posting it as a picture in addition to the plain text, in case the image doesn't render. Best read on a computer or landscape on phone.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

 

  
[A]las 2b,  
you're [B]reaking down.  
the code [C]orrupt,  
in [D]ark you'll drown.

you cross the bridg[E],  
we watch you [F]all;  
red [G]od above,  
mac[H]ines know all.

her f[I]nal wish,  
surely she [J]ests,  
“[K]ill me, a2,”  
“p[L]ease save the rest.”

he’s [M]uch too late,  
the poor boy [N]ines.  
2b’s no m[O]re.  
[P]ain fills his cries.

oh, [Q]uite the sight!  
and[R]oids with souls.  
they [S]trive for life,  
a flee[T]ing goal.

the gro[U]nd caves in.  
to hea[V]ens rise  
the to[W]er, our ark.  
your [X]enocide.

[Y]orha is done, there’s no one left.  
your city ra[Z]ed, your hearts bereft.

…  
…  
…

to [Q]u[E]stion [F]ate, [K]ey [J]u[D][G]ment’s [C]a[S]t,  
[W]ith [Z]ero ch[A]nce, [Y]our circ[U]its ta[X]ed.  
your [P]e[R]se[V]erance t[H]r[O]ugh the [B]rawl;  
are a[N]dro[I]ds hu[M]an, af[T]er al[L]?

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is also posted here: <https://twitter.com/myaami_rose/status/1114391450651844609>
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
